Sudden Reinforcement
by Mehphisto
Summary: Main chars are Nara Shikamaru, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. What if an ANBU joined them on a mission to retrieve Sasuke? AU


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Author's Note: AU Fanfic

Pre-read by: TokehGecko and Yurusane

---

What a lousy morning he was having.

He didn't sleep well at all last night, as if something bad had happened the day before or during the night. The feeling you get when you see a red circle around the moon, like a bad omen. A red circle meant that, for him, anyway.

It was more 'cheery' if there were several colours around the full moon, sometimes you could even see the colours of the rainbow around it.

Even clouds sometimes have colours surrounding them.

And only he would be able to notice such a thing.

As usual in the morning, his mother was rushing him. As usual, his father simply complied with everything that was said.

And as usual, he himself didn't have any say in the matter. One, because he was too lazy, two, he didn't 'truly' care and three; it was no use when you're up against a woman like his mother...

This morning, though, he was saved by a couple of Chuunins telling him to report to the Hokage.

On arrival, he decided to alter the word 'saved...'

"How troublesome..."

---

**Sudden Reinforcement**

- Prologue

---

"Uchiha Sasuke has left the Village?" Shikamaru let out, containing his shock and surprise. "When... did he?"

"Last night." Tsunade answered before Shikamaru could actually formulate a true question, her hands folded in front of her face. "I want you to go after him and take him back to Konoha. You can assume that he isn't alone."

Shikamaru frowned. "So someone took him, then?"

Tsunade shrugged. "We don't know. According to Haruno Sakura, Sasuke simply left the Village by himself. But the reason he's leaving is because he's headed for Orochimaru."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "That S-Rank Missing-nin? Your... ex-teammate, right? One of the Sannin?"

The Hokage nodded her head. "You know your history, Shikamaru. As is expected of a Chuunin." She grinned. "Are you willing to accept the mission?"

Shikamaru hesitated, but then gazed at the Hokage with a little determination. "It's a bit bothersome, but he's a comrade, right? One of Konoha." He sighed. "I'll be needing a squad of five people, including Jounins and Chuunins, then."

Tsunade shook her head. "That won't be possible. As you should know, all capable Shinobis are out on missions. Few are in the Village to go along with you."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "But then..." He growled. "This mission has just become a lot more complicated."

Tsunade grinned. "There IS one ANBU left to accompany you, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru tensed up as someone appeared behind him. He turned to see an ANBU... shorter than him. "Ah...?"

"Hokage-sama." The ANBU bowed.

Shikamaru's analytical mind started working. 'Shorter than me, voice indicated about the same age as me, blonde hair, mask of a Fox, no sword? I thought all ANBU had swords...'

"Your name will be Kaze Shukun."

The ANBU frowned. "Is there a difference, then?" He seemed to dryly point out, the Nara noticed.

Tsunade grinned. "Meet Nara Shikamaru. You can put the mask away."

Shikamaru was greeted with a blonde boy, shorter than him and he also seemed younger than him. 'A prodigy, then... Younger than me and already ANBU...' He seemed to have whisker marks on his face and bright blue eyes. 'He looks familiar somehow.' He narrowed his eyes. 'The grin he's giving is fake. In fact, his entire expression is fake... And the name Kaze Shukun... Wind Lord?'

Naruto held out his hand and Shikamaru shook it.

"This guy isn't very talented in leading, so he'll easily leave that to you." Tsunade said. "You have thirty minutes to find the best suited Genins for your mission. I suggest you hurry. Shukun will tell you his abilities as you find the other Genin. Now go!"

Shikamaru walked out of the office followed by Kaze Shukun. Once out of the office, Shikamaru spoke up. "So you won't tell me your real name, then?"

Shukun shook his head. "From what Hokage-sama told me about you, you should be able to figure it out at the end of the mission."

"Now, let's pick up the pace." Shikamaru announced as he motioned to an open window. "On the way, tell me your skills."

---

Neji narrowed his eyes at the armor Shukun was wearing. "You are ANBU? Then this mission shouldn't be too hard."

Shukun scratched the back of his head. "Hehe, don't overestimate me. I am ANBU for a reason, but it doesn't mean I'm super-powerful or anything."

Shikamaru mentally shook his head. 'Which means he IS super-powerful, as far as I can tell... It's good he's coming. His skills are Wind-based, he knows Kage Bunshin, Rasengan, has two Summoning contracts and... although he didn't tell me, I can feel he has a lot of Chakra...'

Kiba, in the meantime, was already looking at the ANBU with respect, even though the blonde was the shortest of them all. Akamaru had already barked to him that he was truly powerful. More powerful than the red-haired Sand Shinobi all of the Rookie Genin had to fight in the Chuunin Exams. Thank god they survived that horrible monster.

Chouji was simply eating, though he was feeling proud that Shikamaru was leading the group, with an ANBU under him, no less! He too knew the ANBU was strong as hell.

"So, what's the plan, Nara-taichou?" Kaze Shukun asked.

Shikamaru felt a bit strange being addressed that way. "Neji's in the back, Kiba's in the front. Because Neji has the Byakugan and Kiba won't ever get lost even if he loses his eyes. Behind Kiba, I take place to give out orders. In the centre we have Shukun and behind Shukun Chouji stands where he can deliver the final blow of our surprise attack."

Everyone nodded and Shikamaru followed up with a speech where he didn't like Uchiha Sasuke, but knew he had to be saved because he was a comrade.

"Wait!!" Shikamaru frowned as Haruno Sakura came running, behind her, Lee was following in a slower pace, being injured. Unlike Sakura, he immediately noticed the stranger in their midst.

"I'm sorry, Sakura, but you can't come along on the mission."

Sakura shook her head, and then looked at Shikamaru with her eyes wide open. "Please... Please bring Sasuke-kun back!!"

Neji frowned, while the others nodded their heads. Shukun frowned a bit at the girl, but nodded his head as well. 'Uchiha Sasuke seems to be a guy who's appreciated here… I wonder.'

"Don't worry, Sakura. We'll give the best we have." Shikamaru calmly replied to her request. "Now, we leave!"

---

After a long while of jumping over bushes and hopping from branch to branch, Kiba shouted "Shikamaru, I smell a lot of blood!"

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. "Remember the smell, Kiba. Neji, can you already see ahead?"

Neji shook his head as he had his Byakugan activated. "Not yet." He answered. 'To think the Inuzuka's nose has a wider reach than our eyes…'

"You think they had a battle somewhere?" Kiba asked. "I smell five people, including Sasuke, heading straight ahead! Two have been left behind…"

"We might learn more if we investigate the abandoned two, but…" Shikamaru sighed as he glanced at his subordinates. "The more time we waste, the closer they'll get to the border. We'll chase after Sasuke right away."

Everyone nodded their heads. "Nara-taichou." Shikamaru glanced at the blonde Shukun. "The speed in which we are travelling, I can easily catch up if you guys go on ahead. These two who are left behind might be Leaf-nins who are injured. Permission to investigate?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Yeah, be sure to catch up as soon as you can."

---

"Naruto-kun!" Shizune yelled as someone appeared in the clearing she and a Konoha Chuunin, Iwashi Tatami, were in.

"Shizune-san!" Naruto yelled as he immediately appeared by her side to tend to Genma's and Raidou's wounds. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Shizune replied a bit distractedly. She was too focused on healing the many wounds on Raidou's body. "We all heard movements in the forest and these two went to check it out. When we went after them, they were already injured like this."

Naruto nodded. "I see… But they'll be fine, thanks to you. I'm on a mission to retrieve one Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hey, kid…" Genma mumbled. "There were four of them… With a… barrel where the Uchiha brat… might be in…" He said in between coughs. "We tired them… out, so hurry."

Naruto appeared in front of Genma and healed a few of his wounds. "Don't speak so much, Genma-taichou."

"I'll be… fine. Hurry and go….urgh… after them." Genma ordered.

Naruto snorted and rose from his crouched position. "As you wish. Shizune-san, Genma-taichou, Raidou-san, Tatami-san, good luck!" With that, he was gone.

Genma snorted as well. "No… Good luck to you."

---

Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji and Neji were in a tight spot when Naruto appeared behind them. Jiroubou, the fat Sound-nin had just finished doing handseals, too.

"Doton, Kekkai Dorou Doumu!!"

'Earth Prison?' Shikamaru thought as they got surrounded by stones, ultimately finding themselves in a sphere of dirt. "Shit!!"

"I won't let this stop me!" Kiba yelled. "Tsuuga!!"

Everyone moved aside to allow Kiba to throw himself, while spinning, at the wall. As he stopped drilling the wall, everyone watched as the damage done to it, vanished without a trace.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he looked at Neji, who nodded. "Byakugan!" His curious look changed to a worried one. "It seems… our Chakra is being drained."

Shukun moved towards Neji. "Can you see through the wall, Neji-san?" The Hyuga nodded. "Where is the user of this technique?" After the Hyuga pointed towards a part of the dirt wall, Shukun looked at Shikamaru. "Nara-taichou, permission to assassinate?"

Shikamaru looked dumbfounded. "Ah… Ok?"

Shukun performed a few handseals. "Fuuton, Kaze Shuriken!"

The Genin and one Chuunin looked amazed as Shukun threw Wind Shuriken through the wall at the Sound-nin. Seconds after that, the wall crumbled down. "Hm." Shukun pondered. "It seems the wall drained most of the Chakra in that attack. The wall was thicker where he was standing too, it seems… This attack should have killed someone at his level."

Shikamaru's mind went in overdrive. 'As expected from an ANBU, to think he easily dealt with such a technique. What skills does he have?' His thoughts stopped as the Sound-nin suddenly had some kinds of tattoos swimming on his face and arms.

"I ate enough of your Chakra to deal with you!" Jiroubou screamed. He obviously was hurt by Shukun's attacks as he was panting. "I'll start with you!!"

Jiroubou's eyes widened as Shukun appeared behind him, wielding a weird sword, which seemed eager to slice his neck in pieces. "Rest in peace."

All the others winced as Shukun did his job. "My apologies, Nara-taichou. I shouldn't have taken so long with this one." He bowed shortly. He then grabbed something out of one of his pockets. "Soldier Pills?"

---

Kidoumaru, Sakon and Tayuya were surprised to find the Konoha Genins behind them so quickly.

Without Jiroubou. And with a new Konoha Shinobi amongst them. "What the hell did that fat-ass do?!" Tayuya yelled as she put the barrel on a tree branch. "Never mind that, let's kill these bastards off quickly!"

"Calm down, Tayuya." Sakon said. "If these guys handled Jiroubou that quickly, they could mean trouble." He turned to Tayuya. "You go on ahead as fast as you can. Me and Kidoumaru will kill them."

Tayuya turned a bit angry. "Why can't I fight them, you faggot?!"

Kidoumaru sighed. "Just move already. Orochimaru-sama is waiting. You know he's quite… impatient."

Before Tayuya could even pick up the barrel, Shukun moved between Sakon and Kidoumaru, knocking them off the branches and holding a Kunai to Tayuya's neck. "Don't think I'll let you leave…"

Shukun's eyes widened as his Kunai went through Tayuya's neck and the barrel seemed to vanish as well. 'An illusion? They already knew we were coming.'

Sakon and Kidoumaru were back up the branches seconds after. "That one seems to be talented." Sakon chuckled. "You want him, Kidoumaru? I'll deal with the other four."

"Tcheh, you just want to kill as many as possible, huh?" Strange tattoos appeared on his skin. "Fine, I'll deal with the short one." He grinned as he looked at Shukun.

Sakon grinned as well as he headed for Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji.

Sakon's eyes widened as Kidoumaru's body came flying just next to him and past him. "What?!" He turned to see the blonde with a strange glowing sword aimed at his neck. "What are you…!?"

"We do not have the time to waste on you two. Our mission is to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke, not play with two Sound-nins." Shukun coldly mentioned. "Now, die."

Sakon released his curse seal to level two immediately, even splitting in half a second after that. "You sure are a cocky bastard, aren't you?" Sakon chuckled.

"Now the tables have turned, smug bastard." Ukon, Sakon's brother, added.

Kidoumaru, also in Curse Seal level two now, joined them. "Orochimaru's Curse Seals, hm?" Shukun calmly noted. "This might be more trouble than I thought." Then, he chuckled.

"Kage Mane no Jutsu, success." Shikamaru announced. "You have more than one opponent." His eyes widened as all three of them released absurd amounts of Chakra. "Neji! Kiba! Attack them quickly!" Shikamaru yelled as he dropped to his knees and was forced to release his Jutsu.

Neji and Kiba jumped forward. "Tsuuga!!" The dog-like boy was smashed away easily by Sakon and Ukon.

Neji jumped from tree branch to tree branch as he avoided web-attacks from Kidoumaru.

Kiba landed on another tree branch and looked at Akamaru. "Akamaru! You know what to do!!"

Shikamaru was analyzing everything around him, before his gaze landed on Shukun. "Kaze-san. I want you to go after the remaining Sound-nin. Complete the mission. We'll be able to handle these two."

Shukun bowed. "Understood, Nara-taichou."

---

TBC

Heh, I wrote this piece weeks ago. And now I see a new Jutsu in the Manga called Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken! It looked pretty powerful, but the Jutsu Naruto's using in this fic is called Fuuton: Kaze Shuriken. Unlike in the manga, he can throw this technique.

Anyway, hope you liked this little prologue!


End file.
